Wild Cards
by Mena Madvin
Summary: Destiny kicks in and brings two unlikely friends together and two new members to the Shuffle Alliance. GeorgeOC, ChibodeeOC Takes place during the 13th Gundam Fight. Reviews greatly apprecitated
1. Part 1

This is not a Mary Sue story, far from it, as a matter of fact. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the G Gundam Universe. I'm not making money off of this. Meghan & relatives are the property of Dahalochick. Marissa & others are mine. Please review. I would really appreciate it. I enjoy other people's opinions & suggestions.  
  
Wild Cards - Mena Madvin w/dahalochick  
  
Part I  
  
The head of the unfortunate fighter exploded, flying and falling a distance from the rest of the gundam. Its fighter crawled out, completely in shock. How was I beaten...  
His opponent stepped out of the cockpit of the other gundam. Her hair shown in the sunlight and the MTSuit accented her dancer/fighter body.  
...by a GIRL!?  
The hand of the young lady's gundam came to the cockpit. She hopped down and rode the hand to the ground. After stepping off, she walked toward him, extending a hand. "That was a great fight. Hope too see you next tournament."  
The young man glared at her but grudgingly shook her hand. "You can count on it, NEO-Argentina."  
The female fighter smiled. "It's Marissa."  
He nodded and walked away. He jumped in a corelander and sped away.  
Marissa turned to face her gundam. Glittering Gundam had a few scratches, dents, and burn marks, but nothing her mechanic couldn't handle. Marissa Rosaro stood tall and proud. Her pink/glittery hair shimmered in the sun. Alejandro Rosaro came walking up next to his sister. "She'll be fixed in not time." He turned and grinned at her.  
Marissa smiled back and started walking off. "I have complete faith in you, Alex. I'm gonna go see who I'll fight next." She waved behind her as she walked in to the transport.  
Alex just smiled back at her and grabbed his tools.  
  
FLASHBACK  
"That's it, Alex. That's perfect. You're a natural." Antonio patted his son's shoulder as they worked on the inner mechanics of a complex gundam cockpit.  
In the back, a little girl punched and kicked a bunching bag. It was obvious that she was using great force.  
Antonio smiled at his daughter, amazed at her skill and ambition. She doesn't care what anyone else thinks, he thought. She'll be one of the best. His eyes shown with pride.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
In just a few short hours, the NEO-Argentinean gundam was glittering once again, looking as good as new.  
  
Meghan McKasty stood in her gundam over her opponent. Her face showed no emotion. After a moment, she pulled her whip, severing the head from the rest of the gundam.  
The other fighter emerged from the cockpit. He took one look at it and shook his head and walked over to her to offer his hand. "Awesome fight, mate. Hope to fight ya again next tournament."  
Meghan looked him in the eye and walked away, getting into her corelander. Her opponent blinked, shrugged, and went about recovering his gundam.  
Meghan met up with her mechanic, who was getting ready to head out in the search of a new "victim." Shane O'Reilly grinned evilly at her. "Done already?"  
The NEO-Irish girl glared at him. "Yes, now go get my gundam." She began to move away.  
Shane grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Aw, come on, sweetheart. Don't be so cold." His face was right in hers. "I can warm you up, if you like. And we can celebrate at the same time."  
Meghan pushed him away in the disgust. She had to fight the urge to spit in his face. "Keep your hands off of me! How many times do I have to tell you no?!" She pushed him so hard he fell to the floor. With a swoosh of her hair, Meghan walked out of the room to head off the transport.  
Shane got himself back to his feet, dusting his clothes clean. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath.  
  
FLASHBACK  
"Damn it, McKasty!!" The trainer screamed at the young girl. "Punch harder, you weakling!"  
The 13 year old swung again at the punching bag. Sweat flowed down her face like rivers.  
General Taggart stood not too far away with some of his associates. "Put her through harder training tomorrow. She won't win a gundam fight that way."  
Padrig and Deirdre McKasty stood in the shadows. Their eyes showed no hint of concern or sorrow. "Stupid girl."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The streets of LA were not as busy as they normally would be. People were cautious of gundam fights. Still many storeowners opened, willing to risk for some business. Banners could be seen on every other building, cheering on the NEO-American fighter.  
Marissa smiled after noticing one banner in particular. She shook her head and continued down the street. That's an amusing character if I ever saw. Unfortunately, the sensor in the transport did not detect the Gundam Maxter in NEO-America.  
The young fighter looked from window to booth to the next window and so on, taking in the scenery. It's so much different here than back home. There were obvious signs of gundam battles. Buildings were in shambles, craters spotted the area along with blast burns and even a few gundam parts.  
Children, carefree, played in the ruins, pretending to be gundam fighters, themselves. Marissa only laughed and continued on.  
  
Meghan walked on. She had to get away from her mechanic. The trip to NEO-America had been almost unbearable. There had been hints of there being a gundam fighter in the area. Might as well look for him.  
Meghan knew the fighter for this nation wasn't around even though banners, cheering him on, were everywhere. A fighter was near and she was going to fight him and beat him. She promised he would not make it to the final bout.  
Venders of all kinds tried to sell Meghan their "wonderful" products as she past by. She didn't even give them a second glance.  
Unfortunately, some one else did, bumping right into her. Meghan stumbled back a bit, while the bumper fell back. Meghan immediately got defensive. "Why don't ya watch where yer going?!"  
Slowly, Marissa stood up and smiled. "Sorry. A lot of distractions." She dusted off her clothes, not really looking at Meghan, but registering the accent. Finally, Marissa looked Meghan in the eye. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
Meghan started to walk away. "That's none of yer business. Besides, ya don't exactly fit in either," she nodded at her hair, hinting at not just Marissa's accent. With that said, Meghan walked on. As soon as she was out of sight, her communicator went off. "What now, Shane?"  
The mechanic's annoying voice brought the machine to life. "I've identified the other fighter and where to send a challenge. Shall I?"  
"Bout time! Send it immediately. We'll meet 'em outside of the city." Meghan turned the communicator off and quickened her pace, heading out of town.  
Moments later, Marissa's communicator beeped. "What's up, Alex?"  
Alex's cheery voice exploded out. "We've got a challenge, Ris. They'll be waiting outside the city to the east."  
Marissa looked up for a moment, then glanced behind her. "I'll be there in a little bit. Meet you there. Adios." Marissa closed the communicator, shoved it in her pocket and turned around, jogging all in one step.  
  
The Clover Gundam stood, Meghan standing on the extended hand, waiting. Meghan glared and shouted at Shane. "I thought ya said he accepted!"  
Shane just stood there, looking annoyed. "His mechanic said they accepted."  
At that point, a corelander came speeding toward them, a gundam following. When the corelander stopped, dust kicked up, clouds of it flying toward the NEO-Irish team.  
Alex smiled as he hopped out of the corelander. The gundam landed mere feet from its mechanic. "Sorry, but she'll be here in a few minutes. She was walking around the city." He made some last minute adjustments on the gundam.  
Shane raised his eyebrow. She?! Meghan's lips twitched as if to smile. Another lass. This should be interesting. She started flexing her arms, warming up.  
Alex turned around to the sound of a speeder bike. The bike stopped next to the corelander. Meghan's eyes widened. Marissa stepped forward, smiling, recognizing her. "Hey! I'm Marissa Rosaro. Nice to meet ya! I'm glad to see another female fighter. It was getting boring just seeing guys." She turned to Alex. "No offense, brother dear."  
Alex chuckled. "None taken." He got out his computer and got ready to monitor the gundam and his sister.  
Marissa looked at Meghan and smiled. "And what's your name?"  
Meghan raised an eyebrow. "When ya beat me, I'll tell." Meghan then turned and entered the gundam. Once the mobile trace system was activated, a screen popped up. She cringed at the face for a moment.  
Marissa smiled through the view screen. "Well, there's a good reason to win. May the best chica win." Marissa saluted before turning off the screen.  
Meghan sneered just as the screen disappeared, in time for Marissa to catch it. "Don't worry. I will."  
Marissa smiled to herself. She turned on the speaker. "Gundam Fight, ready?"  
Meghan charged for Marissa. "GO!!" Clover Gundam swung right at Glittering Gundam's head but Glittering Gundam blocked, grabbing Clover's fist. Marissa pushed Meghan back with the fist, then herself charged and swung.  
For what could have been a few minutes or hours, the two fighters went back and forth, punch after kick after jump after tackle.  
Meghan jumped back one last time. "I think it's time ta end this, even though I am enjoying this." Amazingly enough, unbeknownst to the others, she genuinely smiled.  
Marissa chuckled, slightly out of breath. "Yeah, I'm havin' fun myself but it's time to finish."  
Before Marissa could ready her best weapon, Clover Gundam pulled out a whip. "Nice knownin' ya, NEO-Argentina! CELTIC BLADE!!" The gundam's whip straightened into a sword-like position, pointing right at Glittering Gundam. Clover charged full speed, a battle cry echoing in and around both gundams. It glowed with every slice and miss.  
Marissa tried to avoid and block the attack each swing but was still banged, slashed, and thrown. The MTSuit glowed and delivered a good amount of pain to Marissa. Damn! That was amazing! She grabbed the whip before Meghan could attack again. Marissa pulled her towards Glittering Gundam and then behind toward some large trees and what looked like a large building in ruins.  
Marissa turned around and lifted Glittering Gundam's arms, compartments opening up. "Glitter Barrage!!!" Pieces of shiny metal flew out of the compartments, heading straight for Clover Gundam. As they got right on top of the opposing gundam, each one shimmered followed by tiny explosions. On their own, each would do very little damage but together they knocked Meghan off balance even more toward the trees and then to the ground.  
Unfortunately some explosions made it to the trees and ruins. The trees and ruins swayed a bit, towering over Clover Gundam.  
"McKasty!! Move!!" Shane screamed over the comm. As he saw the building move above her.  
Everything started to come down on top of Meghan and her gundam. Meghan, at the last minute, looked up and saw it all falling. Her eyes widened, shocked more than scared. She lifted the gundam's arms to block. One huge, pointed piece of concrete/rock started down right on the cockpit. Meghan closed her eyes waiting for the hit.  
A loud crash hit Meghan's ears but that was the only hit. Curious and puzzled, she opened her eyes and started when she saw Glittering Gundam standing over her. What is she doing?!  
Marissa stumbled out of her cockpit, pulling Clover Gundam's cockpit open. She offered her hand, huffing and breathing hard. "Are you alright?"  
Meghan was absolutely stunned. Why is she so worried? She unconsciously shook her head, taking the offered hand.  
Marissa pulled her out, helping Meghan to the ground, just as the two mechanics arrived. "That was rough. Sorry about that. Didn't know those things were that strong."  
Meghan looked around at all the rubble and her gundam. There were plenty of dents on Clover Gundam from being pelted by rocks and branches and concrete chunks. Off to the side was the large piece that should have pierced the cockpit. The position of her opponent's gundam and the rock were in hinted that she may have knocked it off its path.  
Shane grabbed Meghan's arm, pulling her away from Marissa. "What was that? What took ya so long to react?"  
Meghan pulled back. "I was thrown off guard. Relax!" She then glared at him. "I'm not gonna tell ya again: Don't. Touch. Me." With that, she walked back toward her gundam.  
Alex rushed over to Marissa. "Are you alright?" He took hold of her shoulders, looking her over in concern.  
Marissa smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Alex. I'm fine. It's the gundams that don't look in too good a shape."  
Both Glittering and Clover Gundams were dented, smashed, charred, slashed, and leaking. Alex sighed.  
Meghan looked at Marissa curiously as she talked with her mechanic/brother. She's different from other fighters. But why does she care if I'm alright or not?  
Marissa smiled at Meghan. "You sure you're okay? That was pretty rough."  
Meghan nodded but didn't say a word, her face expressionless.  
Marissa was tired and didn't want to stand around all day waiting for the other fighter to speak. "Well, see ya around." She placed her arm on Alex's shoulder and the two began to walk off.  
Meghan's mind reeled. She stepped forward a bit. "Hey! The name's Meghan McKasty!!"  
Marissa stopped, turned around and smiled. "Thanks." She nodded, following her brother.  
Meghan was quite shocked with herself. She wasn't used to interacting with others, let alone being nice to them. But this individual was different not only from the people Meghan was used to dealing with, but those she was told about. Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted.  
Shane steeped in Meghan's line of vision, face right in hers. "What the hell were you thinking?! First you lose the match, then you start being nice to the enemy?! You've lost your mind, McKasty!! Taggart's gonna flip!"  
Meghan's only response was to turn around and walk away. Just as she reached the corelander, Shane grabbed her arm spinning her back to face his deadly glare. "I don't think so." 


	2. Part 2

Part II  
Over the next couple of months, both fighters won every match they had. Marissa had an interesting encounter in Shinjuku with other fighters. Meghan never showed open emotion like she had with Marissa.  
Two months before the Final Bout, Meghan arrived in NEO-Australia. She was surprised at how much warmer it was than NEO-America. Here, everyone seemed to be all smiles. Meghan as of late, had been catching herself looking about the crowds, searching for a familiar face. Stop it! This is stupid. She's just another fighter.  
Many of the other opponents were friendly but just as ruthless as her. No one had been like the NEO-Argentinean fighter. At least none that Meghan had meet so far.  
Once again, her eyes surveyed the crowd. WAIT! Her hair would stand out. I don't need to look for her. Meghan let out a heavy sigh. It was not in her nature to let something like that bother her so much for so long.  
She finally leaned against a building resting, thinking and daydreaming. Staring ahead, she remembered her punishment for the loss. All because of her... Meghan suddenly had to do a double take as a pink-haired girl walked though the spot she was staring at.  
Marissa skulked by, staring at her feet as she walked.  
Meghan noticed Marissa's expression. She did not seem like herself. Something was wrong. Meghan rushed to her side, walking next to Marissa. "Geeze. Ya'd think ya lost yer Gundam's head."  
Marissa suddenly stopped, turning to face Meghan. "Meghan!"  
Meghan smiled at Marissa, then catching herself. Marissa weakly smiled back. "No. I'm still in. I ain't goin' anywhere."  
Meghan grinned. "I want a re-match then."  
Marissa shook her head. "I just had a match this morning. Alex is still working on the gundam." She looked away, thinking, looking sad. God! I gotta get this thing outta my head! She shook her head and smiled back at Meghan. "So... how have you been?"  
Meghan just shrugged and looked forward as they walked. "Just fine. Haven't lost... since. I will make it to the Final Bout and win!!"  
Marissa nodded. "Uh-huh. Not if me and my friends have anything ta do with it." Marissa's face brightened at the mention of her acquaintances. Meghan looked confused. Friends? In a Gundam Fight? She then voiced the question. "How can ya have friends in a Gundam Tournament?"  
Marissa just shook her head and started to walk into a little café. Meghan, out of sheer curiosity, followed her in.  
They sat at a window table, Meghan still waiting for Marissa to answer. Why am I so anxious for an answer?  
After a few minutes of staring out the window, Marissa turned to Meghan, face full of sadness. "Why do you dislike people so much? I have meet some very nice, friendly fighters. You act as if people disgust you."  
Silence followed for a few minutes more. A waiter came and went, taking barely audible orders. Meghan stared at the drink in front of her, twirling the straw around in it. "Why would ya care? Tis me own business. None a' yers." She sighed glancing at Marissa. "I didn't have that good of a child hood growin' up. I was taught ta hate me enemies." She sighed once again, leaning back into the chair and crossing her arms over her chest.  
Marissa only shook her head. "I beat your definition of enemy is interesting. Cause so far people you consider enemies, I don't. They are just opponents." She paused staring Meghan straight in the eye. "Those that can become friends.  
Meghan's mind flipped. "How can ya have friends in a Gundam Tournament? They're a distraction and make ya weak."  
Their food arrived but neither was quick to eat. Meghan took her time, slowly eating. Marissa seemed to play with her food. She finally spoke up. "Friends don't make you weak. They make you stronger. They support you, help, and can cheer you up when you're down. Ya really should meet the ones I made. They may not seem like that great a' guys but ya gotta get ta know 'em."  
Meghan shrugged as she put another fork-full in her mouth. "Whatever." At that moment, Meghan's cell phone went off. "Damn! What the hell da ya want, Shane?"  
The voice crackled over the phone. "Where the hell are ya?! Have ya found an opponent yet?" Shane sounded very annoyed.  
Meghan rolled her eyes. "No. I haven't found one yet. There aren't a lot around 'ere. Now. Can I have me lunch in peace?"  
Shane growled then hung up, not giving a real response. "God! What a pain in the ars!"  
"He sounds like loads of fun. Give me his number." Marissa rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.  
Meghan with out realizing it, started laughing and smiling. "Oh please." Her eyes widened and she tried to force herself to stop. She cleared her throat. "Well. Yeah... He's such an arshole. If he wasn't me mechanic, I'd kill 'em. At least ye and yer mechanic get along."  
Marissa looked at her plate and smiled. "Well, it's easy with Alex. He's my brother. We've been training together for this for years."  
Meghan lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" There was a long pause. "Why are ya fighting? Aren't really that many lasses as gundam fighters."  
Putting down her fork and leaning back in her chair, Marissa smiled at space as her hands folded in her lap, rummaging through memories. "Our father wanted us to be a team and someday make it to the Final Bout of a Gundam Tournament. Thing was I wanted to fight and Alex wanted to be the mechanic. Fortunately my father didn't care. He was supportive either way." The smile disappeared and her eyes began to glisten with tears. "But... he died... a couple of years ago."  
Meghan nodded, not showing any emotion. Wish mine would... "But ya still fight."  
The pink hair bounced with the nod. "We want his dream to come true no matter what others think. My step-father thinks girls shouldn't fight. They're too weak and don't know how." Marissa's nose scrunched as if an offensive odor hit it.  
"Men." Meghan rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "But ya still seem to enjoy it."  
Marissa just gave a little shake of the head. "What about you? Why do you fight? Cause you really don't seem to have any fun."  
The waiter came back and collected their dishes. He left the bill, setting it in between the two. They both looked at it then one another. Marissa pulled out money, just as Meghan. Both's bills fell on to the bill. Out of no where they both broke out laughing. With that they left the restaurant.  
The silence between them lasted quite a while as they walked down the street.  
Finally Meghan interrupted the semi-silence of the out doors. "My parents handed me over ta the government ta train as a fighter. I was practically forced ta fight people the way I do." She kept staring forward, not looking Marissa in the eye.  
Marissa turned to her, shocked. Poor thing... She placed a hand on her shoulder. A bright forced smile spread on her face. "Hey! All ya gotta do is try to get ta know some people. Then ya decide whether they're worth bein' nice to. Not every one his cruel like that."  
Meghan looked at the hand on her shoulder, brows lowered in confusion. At first, it felt funny and foreign. It was gentle and supportive instead of painful and scolding. After a bit, feeling became more comfortable. "I don't know..."  
A beeping came from Marissa's pocket. She pulled out her cell. "Que pasa Alex?... mmm uh... okay. Great job. You're the best. Love ya... Adios." Marissa smiled as turned off the phone. "My gundam's done. So... it was great meeting up with ya again." She started jogging away.  
Meghan smiled. "Hey, see ya in NEO-Hong Kong!"  
Marissa stopped smiling. She turned and casually saluted Meghan. "See ya then... Meg!" With that she disappeared into the crowd.  
Meghan was shocked. Meg? No one had every called her by a nickname and a cute one at that. A smile crept onto her face, and this time, she let it stay.  
  
Marissa's smile didn't leave her face until the NEO-Argentina team was out of the country.  
Alex chuckled, moving to look Marissa in the eye. "Is that thing permanent or what?"  
Marissa giggled. "I'd like it to." She was quiet for a few minutes, then started talking again. "Hey, you remember the Irish fighter?"  
Alex had turned back to the controls of the transport. "Ummm... I think... Yeah, I do. Wasn't very nice."  
Marissa smirked. "I just ran into her. She's gotten a bit nicer. She really didn't have that great of a childhood. I think I'm getting her to open up."  
Alex nodded and smiled. "You can do that to people. They can't help but smile around you."  
Marissa stared out the window. Maybe I should introduce her to the guys... The other Shuffles... If I can't break her shell, then maybe they can...  
A wilderness area appeared before them. Four gundam signals blinked on the radar, another approaching.  
Marissa smiled softly. "I guess I wasn't the only one to have this idea."  
The Guinia Highlands came up to greet the team as they landed. 


	3. Part 3

PART III

The Shuffles stood at the dock, encouraging "their leader" on. The clock to the deadline to arrive slowly ran toward zero. All around them people laughed, cheered and counted down with the clock.

Sai Saici of NEO-China jumped up and down. "Come on, BRO!" The concern was evident on his face as he yelled and bounced around.

NEO-American Chibodee Crocket clenched his fists, pumping them in the air. "Hurray UP!" The boxer looked just as worried as the small fighter besides him.

"He's cutting it too close," Marissa Rosaro panicked. She stood there, hands tight and fidgety, as fear shown in her eyes.

The representative of NEO-Russia, Argo Guskii, was showing the most emotion anyone had ever seen him express. He clenched his fists and teeth, not saying anything.

The fighters knew it really wasn't normal for them to support the one fighter that could most likely beat them for the championship. But in the past few months they had all become so close, friends even. The tournament would be no fun with out him. Also they had a promise to fulfill. They would work together to defeat the evil of the Dark Gundam.

Just as the clock ran down to 00:01, Domon Kasshu of NEO-Japan, touched down onto NEO-Hong Kong ground, arriving in the nick of time. He sighed and smiled at his friends as they all relaxed.

George DeSand representing NEO-France sighed with relief. "Very close." His body relaxed, letting go of his straight, proper stands.

The Final Bout of the 13th Gundam Tournament had begun.

As Marissa headed back to the building housing the NEO-Argentinean government after a gundam match, a familiar face caught her attention. "Well, well. Ya made it, Meg!"

Megan, who was looking around the crowd on the street, turned too see Marissa, smiling. "Course I did. Was there ever a doubt? Me new attack is a sure fire winner." They walked up to each other, and shook hands.

Marissa lifted an eyebrow. "A new move, huh? Sounds interesting. I happen to have one too. Glittering Bombardment is quite the attack. It's very powerful. Could probably bet yours."

Megan sighed and looked to the sky. "I highly doubt that it could defeat the hits of me Celtic Lash. We'll just have to see in a fight. A rematch then?"

Marissa smiled and giggled softly. "Well then, I'm glad to see you're here... Now the fun begins."

Megan shook her head. "Ya still amaze me with yer personality. How are ya always so chipper?"

Marissa laughed. "Don't know. I've always been this way. But I was just with my friends and ya can't help but laugh and smile with them. They're too funny."

Megan nodded her head. "Guess I'll just have ta meet 'em then. Since ya always ravin' about 'em."

Marissa wrapped an arm around Megan's shoulders. "Ya read my mind, girl."

After stopping at Marissa's room for a quick clean-up from her match, the two new friends headed for a local fair that was being held to celebrate for the Final Bout of the gundam tournament.

Megan was shocked. "Why are we goin' to a carnival? Shouldn't we be getting' ready for our matches?"

Marissa just waved the idea off. "Oh relax. If you're too tense, ya won't be at full potential. Ya gotta be calm. This'll help."

Megan shrugged as they entered. "If ya say so, Ris girl."

Marissa's head snapped towards Megan's. "Ris? I think somebody's opening up."

Megan didn't show any emotion. "Well isn't that what ya've been tryin' ta do? Gettin' me ta open up and show some "nicer" emotions?"

Marissa smiled and laughed and was shortly joined by Megan. "Definitely gonna be fun."


End file.
